Christmas Without Thomas
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: It's Christmas once again, but this year Thomas is working away in Australia, leaving poor Emily back on Sodor without her beloved Thomas for Christmas. Determined to make sure Emily doesn't spend the holiday in sadness, David rallies Percy, Donald and Douglas to help prepare a special Christmas surprise for her.


It was Christmas Eve and Thomas was working in Australia, pulling passenger coaches. He had been working in Australia for a while now, having learned about the outback, faced a cyclone, and rescued a koala from a bushfire with the help of Ranger Jill. It was all quite an experience for him to work in Australia and get to know more about Shane, who had competed in the Strength Competition at the Great Railway Show. Thomas was just returning to his shed he slept in during his stay in Australia and thought he heard something Christmas-like.

"Ho-ho-ho!"

"Santa?" Thomas asked. "Oh, Hi, Shane. It's you."

Shane came rolling in beside Thomas. "G'day, Tommo! Bet you're excited about your first Christmas in Australia!"

Thomas did not yet know that it never snowed in Australia. "Oh, yes. I hope it snows. I love seeing children wrapped up warm, in mittens, hats, and scarfs, playing in the snowy field, filled with the joy and excitement of presents on Christmas morning!"

"Well, you're in for a big surprise mate," Shane said heartily.

"I love surprises, Shane. Especially Christmassy ones…"

And Thomas fell asleep, already dreaming of what it would be like to see snowy fields in the Australian outback. But Thomas had little to no idea of what was going on back on Sodor as he slept through the night in Australia, and what he would learn when he'd return after his first Christmas without snow, and without Emily…

Meanwhile, back on Sodor, it was nearly half a day earlier, where it was just Christmas Eve morning. At Tidmouth Sheds, Emily slowly began to wake up. She had been feeling a little lonely ever since Thomas left for a visit to Australia. She knew that he would be away around this time anyway, but now that it was Christmas Eve, she felt even more miserable and disappointed.

She turned to look to his berth and saw it vacant and empty again. She could not smile at all, even as she heard the clock bells chiming the hours of the morning and announcing Christmas Eve. This was supposed to be the merriest time of the year, and this year, she didn't have her cobalt star by her side to spend it with. It would have to wait until next year.

"Empty. Completely…engineless," were Emily's first words that Christmas Eve. She suddenly moaned sadly, making some of the engines turn to her direction.

"Ohhh…Thomas…" she moaned mournfully. "How am I supposed to enjoy Christmas now?"

The other engines watched as Emily left her berth. Then, to their misery, they could hear her start to cry as she huffed out of sight.

"Oh, dear. Poor Emily," Rebecca sighed sadly. "If only Thomas could have been here just for today and tomorrow…"

"Well, there's always next year," Gordon sighed.

"After all, he hasn't been to Australia before," said Nia. "Not on our big world adventure. It's the first time he's been away from me out in the world."

"And after such an unforgettable, heroic night the three of us faced last year," pondered James.

Percy, in particular was deeply troubled by Emily's sadness. He was usually her little light in the dark when Thomas was away travelling the world, giving her the joy and happiness of mother to son. But he didn't expect it to happen at this time of year, in the joyful, merry tradition of Christmas. He only wished there was something that could be done that would help Emily feel at least some of the spirit this year.

At Knapford Station, David was on the platform, thinking about Christmas. He too had been wondering about how Emily would cope with having Christmas without Thomas. Suddenly, he heard the sound of whimpering and light sobbing. He looked up and felt sad himself. Emily was passing through and stopped at the platform, crying and sniffling feebly.

"Emily, what's wrong?" David asked worriedly.

Emily turned to David, tears trailing from her eyes. "It's Christmas Eve, David…but Thomas isn't here to enjoy it with me! Our first Christmas apart from each other! What can I do, David? It's Christmas without Thomas!"

David did not like seeing Emily like this on Christmas Eve. He stepped onto her running plate and gently dried her tears.

"I know it's difficult, Emily. Your first Christmas without Thomas is certainly new and unusual for you. But do you really think he'd want you to be sad at such a merry time of year?"

Emily sniffled as she looked at David. David then trailed the palm of his hand along her cheek, caressing it.

"Christmas is supposed to be a time of giving, joy, love and belonging," continued David. "Remember when he cheered up Rosie after he confessed he couldn't love her? I understand this year is quite different, but we all wish you could feel some of the spirit, even without Thomas."

And he held her cheek and gave her a kiss. Emily sighed and stopped crying.

"Thank you for listening, my dear David. It helps," she said. "It's just so different and lonely without Thomas here right now…"

And she set off again by herself, while David watched her leave. Then Rebecca, Gordon and Percy whistled in. Rebecca and Gordon were ready for the express for all the holidaymakers, and Percy fetched her coaches and brought them to the platform. David watched as everyone arrived and boarded the express, and Rebecca and Gordon were off. Then David turned to Percy. Something suddenly clicked in his mind. He had an idea to do something for Emily. She wouldn't be truly happy this year, not to have Thomas with her, but perhaps she'd be able to feel a little merry that evening and the next morning.

"Percy?" David called. Percy was still by the platform and turned to David's voice. David beckoned him to come closer.

"Are you busy at all today?" asked David.

"Not throughout today," said Percy. "But I do have lots of Christmas mail and parcels to deliver throughout tonight at 7:00 p.m."

"Alright. Well…would you mind doing me a few favours, for Emily's sake?"

Percy perked up. "Oh, not at all, David. What do you wish for me to do?"

David climbed into his cab. "Take me to Arlesburgh. I have a plan. I'll explain everything there."

So Percy set off for Arlesburgh with the young captain, wondering just what would happen today. When they arrived, they saw Donald and Douglas side by side. David smiled to himself as they came closer until they stopped. The twins saw Percy and wondered what was going on.

"Percy, what brings ye here, little lad?" asked Donald.

"I have someone here to talk with you," said Percy. David stepped out of Percy's cab and approached the twins.

"Davey? What brings ye here?" asked Douglas.

David looked at Donald and Douglas with a smile of anticipation and planning. "Hello, brothers. I'm in need of your practical, proud assistance."

"Ooh! What may we do you ye, Cap'n?" asked Donald.

David paced up and down between the twins as he spoke. "Well, as you'd probably know, Emily is feeling rather let down to spend Christmas without Thomas, as he's in Australia. But I want to make sure she still has a merry Christmas. Is there anything you think we could do for her?"

Donald and Douglas thought for a moment and recalled what they did for Emily once.

"Well, David," said Douglas. "I remember how after we had our trouble with Emily in the middle, we both pitched in to give her a gift of apology with her very own Christmas tree, a red rose, a Christmas ribbon, and a choir to sing 'Silent Night,' for her. That was a very dear thing for her to have…and we were her buffers to cry on when Thomas left to see the world for the first time."

"And I know how much I've done for Emily back then," said Percy. "Spending mother to son nights with her at Knapford Station. I'd like to help too. No one should be sad and lamenting on Christmas Eve and Day."

"Then I think we can all agree…" David began.

"That Thomas would not want Emily to be heartbroken…" Percy continued.

"During a Merry Christmas!" Donald and Douglas finished together.

David turned to the twins. "Donald and Douglas, as my father's engine's brother figures, I'd like to team up with you to do something for Emily this year. Please tell me what your work is today. Percy is free until 7:00 p.m. tonight for the mail."

"Hmm…if it's Emily you want to be pleasing, I think you're in luck, David," said Donald. "Douggie and I happen to have a train we'll need some help with…"

Donald and Douglas explained everything about their train and what they suggested to David and Percy made them both smile gradually. Then David turned to Percy and told him what to do.

"Of course, David!" Percy chimed.

"It's decided, then," said David. "Donald and Douglas, you get ready for the train. I'm coming with you to Vicarstown. Don't let Emily know. Percy, you go tell Sir Topham our little plan."

So David got onboard Douglas and shook his driver, Jock's hand.

Percy returned to Knapford and met with the Fat Controller. He told him everything David and the twins had come up with, and the Fat Controller thought it was a very fine idea indeed.

"Of course, Percy," he said. "Thinking about others is one of the best gifts to give during Christmas."

"Thank you, sir," said Percy. "Now, I'm off to do my part." He smiled and set off.

Sometime later, Emily returned to Knapford Station, still feeling quite left out about Thomas, when she saw the Fat Controller.

"There you are, Emily," he said. "I have a job for you to help with."

"What's that, sir?" she asked.

"There is a very large shipment of decorations to go to Vicarstown. Not just for the station, but for the town of Vicarstown too. It will need three engines once again…which means Donald and Douglas are ready for you. Do you think you could help them?"

Emily suddenly remembered what happened three years ago with Donald and Douglas and the special shipment they had to take…but she also knew what had been learned from that day, and what they did for her afterwards. She may have been feeling very low without Thomas, but she still wanted to be really useful, and perhaps more time with her brother figures would help somewhat.

"Hmm. Alright, sir," she said. "I'm on my way."

Meanwhile, at Brendam Docks, Donald and Douglas arrived to collect their shipment of decorations. There were thirty-five trucks full of crates containing all sorts Christmas decorations to the town of Vicarstown and the town itself. David looked from the start of the train, all the way to the very back. They may have not been flatbeds, but it was still a rather long train. He turned to Donald and Douglas.

"Well, boys, remember what you told me when Emily took me to hear your entire story?" he asked.

"Aye, we do, laddie. A-frequently," said Douglas. "She'll take up front-header, and we be back here."

"Exactly," said David.

Then they heard Emily's whistle and saw her coming along the long line of trucks. David hid inside Douglas' cab so Emily wouldn't see him.

"Hello, everyone," she called. "I hear this train needs three engines again."

"You're absolutely right, Emily," said Donald. "Go ahead now. Douggie and I shall both be at the back.

"Aye, being together at the back in the first place," said Douglas.

_"Good call, Douglas,"_ David thought to himself.

And so Emily coupled to the front of the long train, thinking about how Vicarstown Station would look when it was all decorated. Donald buffered to the back first, then Douglas buffered behind him.

"Ready to go, Emily!" he called to the front.

Emily whistled back and slowly began to move. With Donald and Douglas pushing, they were soon on their way to Vicarstown, and this time, it would have no trouble at all.

As the long train trailed through the snowy landscapes, David leaned out of Douglas' cab and looked ahead, all the way up to Emily.

"What do you think, Douglas?" he said quietly. "Do you think she'll be pleased?"

"I do hope so, David," said Douglas. "I believe Thomas would be proud of what she'll get tonight and tomorrow morning."

Somewhere else on the line, Percy had collected two flatbeds and was huffing on his way through the snow, giggling with enthusiasm.

"She'll love this so much!" he bubbled. "And Thomas will be very pleased to hear about this when he comes home!"

Before long, Percy made his way to a snowy field full of trees. The same field Donald and Douglas had visited when they found a Christmas tree to give to Emily. Percy could see several woodsmen hard at work cutting trees down to decorate for Christmas.

"Okay. Now…which of these trees will Emily like?" And Percy began taking his time, looking at the right tree…or two to pick for Emily.

By this time, Emily, Donald and Douglas approached Gordon's Hill. David looked to the top and stood firm. He looked to Jock and nodded. Jock nodded back.

"Here we go," Emily said as they began to climb. With so many trucks to pull, the hill felt much steeper than usual, and the train felt rather heavy. Her wheels groaned and rang against the rails, but with Donald and Douglas pushing from behind, the train kept moving steadily up the hill.

"Huff…two, three…Puff! Two, three…Huff!" Emily called down to Donald and Douglas.

"Puff…two, three…Huff! Two, three…Puff!" Donald and Douglas called back together.

David leaned out of Douglas' cab again and could see the top.

"Hold tight, boys!" Emily called to Donald and Douglas as she proceeded over the top and started her way down. Soon, the rest of the train followed and glided down the hill. All three engines made sure to brake lightly so as not to lose control.

"There you go, Emily!" Donald called to the front.

"I knew we could be a Great Sibling Cavalcade!" Douglas called.

"Thank you, my brothers!" Emily called back. "This is more like it!"

David leaned back inside Douglas' cab with a sly smirk. "We got this train under control. I just can't wait until her surprise…"

At the snowy field, Percy had been looking for a while at which trees would do well for Emily. Then he finally made his choice. He called the woodsmen over to him.

"I'm looking for two trees for Emily, for a Christmas surprise," said Percy. "Since Thomas isn't here, David told me to come out here and find the right two trees."

Then Percy turned his eyes to the two trees he had in mind. One medium tree like the one Donald and Douglas picked, and right beside it, a much taller tree. The woodsmen nodded to Percy and got to work.

Soon, Percy's two flatbeds were loaded with the medium tree and the large tree. He whistled happily and set off for his next destination…

Around 4:30 p.m., Emily, Donald and Douglas reached Vicarstown Station with their long, long load. Emily saw Rosie and Henry side by side, ready to sort the trucks once they were all empty.

"Hello, Emily. Merry Christmas to you," Rosie beamed.

"These are all the Vicarstown decorations, I assume?" asked Henry.

"Yes, Henry," said Emily. "Donald and Douglas needed my help again, and this time, we all did perfectly well."

"Remarkable!" whistled Henry.

"Thank ye, Henry!" Donald and Douglas whistled back.

For quite a while, workmen kept busy unloading all the decorations from the trucks. Sixteen trucks were unloaded to decorate the station, and the decorations from another sixteen were taken out of the station to send throughout the town to decorate. Henry and Rosie were quick to shunt away the thirty-two empty trucks into their sidings, while Emily stayed for a while, watching Vicarstown station being decorated. Workmen were busy on ladders and on platforms, putting up lights, stars, angel figures and tinsel alike.

Suddenly, Emily felt sad again and began to lament even more since she didn't have Thomas there with her. The station was looking more and more beautiful every few minutes and if only Thomas was right there to enjoy it with her. It just wasn't the same, and Emily still couldn't feel merry without him. She decided she couldn't stay, and made her way out of the station to return home.

"Oh, Thomas…Thomas!" she gasped sadly. "I so wish you'll spend next Christmas with me! But please don't let your Christmas be sad for you!"

Donald and Douglas watched her leave and felt sorry for her. They felt good to have worked together with her with much better teamwork, but they still worried about how she focused so much on Thomas not being here for her. For about another hour, as darkness began to descend, they watched the decorations being arranged. But then, they turned their eyes to the platform…there were still three unloaded trucks.

"Wait…we had thirty-five trucks," said Donald. "And yet there are still three right there, still not unloaded."

Suddenly, Vicarstown Station lit up with all the Christmas lights, and the stationmaster came out.

"We don't need those trucks," he said. "The station is fully decorated, and the town seems to have enough decorations of their own. If anyone wants those remaining decorations, they can go ahead."

David hopped out of Douglas with Jock and walked over to the three trucks. David opened some of the crates and peeked inside.

"Well, Jock," said David. "This is perfect. Let's take two of these trucks back to Knapford…and hide the third one from Emily. This will work perfectly…"

Jock nodded back. "Aye, Cap'n," he said. "I think this will be quite merry, even for Emily."

David boarded Douglas, who collected the remaining three trucks and set off for Knapford. Donald followed behind.

Percy, meanwhile had been at Knapford Station, hiding the flatbeds with the trees hidden behind the station wall. He suddenly saw Emily huffing along the line, through the station. Luckily, the clouds were blocking the moon, keeping the flatbeds well hidden in the dark. Percy could see Emily was lamenting again as she passed through the station, on her way to Tidmouth Sheds. He felt bad for her, but also excited over what would happen very soon that very evening.

About an hour later, Donald and Douglas came back with the three remaining trucks of decorations. It was now nearly 7:00 p.m. Percy would have to take the mail now.

"Hello, Donald and Douglas," peeped Percy. "What are those trucks there?"

David got out of Douglas and told Percy everything, who suddenly smiled even more.

"That sounds amazing, David," he said. "But I need to get ready to take the mail. I'll see if I can come back later. Oh…and here."

Percy retrieved the flatbeds and showed them the two trees he had found, then left to start his mail run. David turned to Donald and Douglas.

"Let's get to it, boys," he said.

Donald fetched the flatbed with the medium tree and brought it to the platform. Then David and Donald and Douglas' crew worked to haul the tree off the flatbed and place it on the platform. Then they all got busy with the decoration crates, looking at what they could use. They found more Christmas lights, baubles, tiny jingle bells Christmas figurines, and a large angel figurine for the tree.

"David?" said Jock. "You said to use two of the trucks for the station. What about the third one?"

"Keep it hidden behind the station wall…where the larger tree is hidden. That will come in handy later…"

While Donald hid the third truck with the flatbed, David and the twins' crew kept busy decorating the station and the tree. Lights, different-coloured baubles, tinsel, and little bells were placed on and all over the tree, then lastly, David placed the angel figurine on top. After about forty minutes later, their work was done. The station looked absolutely beautiful and the tree was astounding.

"There we go, my lads," David beamed to Donald and Douglas. "It may be Christmas without Thomas this year, but it will never be Christmas without friends and cheer!"

"Great Scott! It's perfect!" Donald whistled.

"Astonishing!" added Douglas.

David then turned to Douglas and gave him a smile. Douglas knew it was time…

At Tidmouth Sheds, Emily had backed into her berth and had started crying again as she stared at the stars. All day was Christmas Eve. Now, it would soon be over. And she did not have Thomas there with her this year. It was still too much for her to ignore.

"Oh, Thomas!" she exclaimed again. "I miss you so badly! How can either of our Christmases be happy?"

The other engines looked at her and felt sorry, but didn't want to trouble her, so they said nothing…until Douglas came along.

"Oh, come now, Emily," he said. "Why so melancholy? Thomas would nae want you to be this sad, even without him!"

"I know, Douglas," said Emily. "But how can I feel merry without him on Christmas Eve?"

Then Emily saw someone step down from Douglas' cab. "David?"

"Come with us, Emily," he said as he climbed onboard her. "It's Christmas Eve after all…"

Emily slowly made her way out of her berth and followed Douglas as he reversed carefully. When they came to Knapford Station where Donald was waiting, it was all dark at first. Emily wondered just what was going on...until David and Jock got out and nodded to each other. A few moments later, the whole station lit up in Christmas spirit. Beautiful lights and decorations everywhere. Emily gasped and looked around, then looked at the platform and squealed with delight. There was a perfectly-sized, beautiful Christmas tree right there, just like the one she saw before three years ago. And when she saw the angel on top, she whistled happily.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. "What's all this?"

"It's Christmas Eve, Emily," said David. "No one should be sad and disappointed at this merry time of year. We know Thomas isn't here this year, but as we told you, he wouldn't want you to be so sad tonight, or tomorrow…so we wished to help you feel some of Christmas at least."

"Really?" said Emily. "Well…how did you do it all?"

David stepped onto Emily's running plate. "Well, when Percy came by this morning, I knew you were quite sad not to have Thomas here. Then I suddenly thought of finding Donald and Douglas and asking them if they had any ideas to help you feel happy enough this year, even without Thomas. So I conjured up a plan. While you helped them with the shipment of decorations to Vicarstown, I arranged for Percy to find a Christmas tree to bring back here. In fact, I rode in Douglas all the way to Vicarstown.

Emily gasped. "You were with us all along?"

"Indeed I was," said David. "And I am most proud of your brothers for their teamwork with you."

"Didn't you enjoy working with both of us so well this time, Emily?" asked Donald.

"Aye, how was it, bonnie sister?" added Douglas.

"I must say, I actually quite enjoyed working with a big shipment again. It's just a shame I couldn't see Vicarstown Station's Christmas spirit tonight."

David got back on the platform. "Well, Emily, aren't these decorations, and your tree a surprise?" he asked. "Isn't it just like what Donald and Douglas did for you three years ago?"

"Oh…D-David! It-it's beautiful!" Emily whistled. "Did these decorations come from the shipment to Vicarstown?"

"Yes. Out of all the trucks we delivered, two didn't need to be unloaded, so we brought them back here to decorate the station and the tree. Percy certainly picked out a very fine tree too."

David didn't say anything about the third truck or the other tree…yet.

"Well…where is Percy?" asked Emily. "I want to thank all of you for this surprise."

"He's still busy taking the mail," said Donald. "He'll be back. For now, what say we just spend Christmas the way it should be?"

"What's that?" asked Emily.

"Being with the ones you love," said David. "Just because Thomas isn't here doesn't mean there aren't friends for you to love right here."

Emily smiled and managed to giggle as she buffered to Douglas while Donald stood beside his brother, and David stood there on the platform with a smile on his face and a spark of victory in his heart. For the next hour, David and the engines enjoyed the merry feeling of Christmas Eve and being together as friends. Emily found herself smiling and laughing quite a bit with her brother figures, David and adoring the Christmas surprise she was given.

Then suddenly, a familiar whistle peeped through the air. David and Emily looked and saw Percy, coming back from his mail run. Percy stopped and gasped as he stared at the Christmas scenery around him.

"Oh…Merry Christmas, Emily!" he chimed. "What do you think?"

"Hello, Percy! I love it!" Emily rejoiced. "I heard you helped put this all together!"

"Yes, Emily," said Percy. "I found the tree for you, and I see Donald and Douglas brought back all the decorations for you. Now that you have your surprise…are you happy, Emily?"

Emily looked at Percy and suddenly felt calmer. She took a few moments to consider what had just happened. Then she spoke more calmly. "Everyone, please gather at the points…"

Donald and Douglas backed up to the points outside the station. Percy did the same, and David ran over beside Emily. Then the clock struck 9:00 p.m. Emily waited for each chime until they stopped. Then she spoke.

"It's Christmas Eve," said Emily. "My first Christmas without Thomas. It's certainly been different and even quite sad not to have him here this year. I thought I'd never be able to enjoy this Christmas, not having him here and always wishing he could be here…but I must say this…to all of you…"

She looked at each engine, then David in sequence.

"Big brother Donald, big brother Douglas…my baby Percy…" Emily said sweetly. "And…Captain David. I cannot say I am fully and truly happy this year. There's no chance it could never be that perfect without Thomas."

Everyone seemed a little disappointed at first.

"But I am still very happy with what you all did for me tonight," Emily smiled. "You all really wanted me to be happy this Christmas, which is what Thomas would have wanted, and I am very touched by your efforts and this lovely surprise…and you, David! You teamed up with Donald and Douglas to help me!"

"Of course, Emily. After all, they are very good brothers to you, and I knew they were most ideal for this plan."

"Well, that makes me very happy with you," said Emily. "Working with my brothers in such a thoughtful way! All of you…such a merry thing you've done! And for doing so much for me, I think you all deserve a present too."

So Emily made her move for each engine. She buffered to Donald first and kissed him on his left cheek, making him smile. Then she switched to Douglas' line, buffered up and kissed his right cheek, making him laugh dearly, then buffered to Percy and kissed him on his nose, making him giggle cutely, then she returned to her line and turned her eyes to David.

David perked up and climbed onto her running plate. Emily giggled herself and gave David a big kiss on his entire cheek.

"Mmm…Ah!" Emily exclaimed happily as she let go, letting David step down again,

"Thank you, all, very much," said Emily. "This really has been a merry Christmas Eve!"

And all four engines whistled happily while David cheered for Emily, and all the help the three other engines had given her…

Meanwhile in Australia, it was already Christmas morning, and when Thomas woke up, he suddenly felt all the joy rush into him.

"It's finally Christmas!" he chimed. He huffed out, starting to sing "Deck the Halls," but suddenly stopped when he saw what his eyes befell. It was still the same dry, sunny outback he saw the day before.

"Oh…Oh! Where are all the children making snowmen? And the snowflakes falling onto snowy fields?"

"A snowflake wouldn't stand a chance today, Tommo!" proclaimed Shane. "We Aussies have Christmas in Summer!"

"Summer?!"

It was Thomas' first Christmas without snow, and he was very disappointed. But then, a new friend helped cheer him up, a little girl named Madeline, and a stuffed kangaroo she called Hoppy, and this would lead to an interesting little event Thomas would encounter himself…

Back on Sodor, Emily, Percy and David returned to Tidmouth Sheds. The other engines were already asleep, right inside their berths.

"Well, Emily?" said Percy. "What did you think of your little surprise tonight?"

Emily looked up. "Hmm. I quite enjoyed it, Percy," she answered. "I'm sure Thomas would be very proud of you all. Especially you, David, for working with Donald and Douglas."

"Well, I'm just happy we could make you feel merry tonight, Emily," David replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, David. Goodnight, Percy," said David.

Soon, Emily fell asleep, but David watched her for a few minutes, thinking of the last little bit of Christmas cheer he wished to give to her so she'd still feel merry for Christmas Day, even without Thomas. He waited a while longer for Emily to fall deeper into her sleep, before he approached Percy. There was just one more thing for Emily to be surprised by.

"Percy?" David whispered.

Percy woke up. "David? What is it?"

"The third truck…" David whispered. "The flatbed…"

"Oh…yes…" Percy whispered. "Shall I bring them here?"

"Yes," said David. "But first…"

He turned his eyes to Emily, sleeping peacefully in her berth with a smile. Percy had it all worked out. He quietly turned to Emily's berth and very softly pushed her inside where she'd be warm and safe.

"Mmm…Thomas…" Emily whispered in her sleep. "Christmas in Australia…wow…"

Then David softly closed the shed doors and boarded Percy again, who returned to Knapford Station and gathered the third truck and the other flatbed with the larger tree. After a while, he returned to the sheds and left the truck and flatbed on the siding next to Emily's berth. David and Percy's crew all worked carefully to get the tree off the flatbed and place it just outside Emily's berth.

"Thank you, Percy. Goodnight," said David.

Percy returned to his berth and fell asleep, while David got to work with the tree. With a larger tree, he had to pile up two or three crates beside it to get higher up and decorate the top. And with no one else to help him this time, it took a little over an hour, but eventually, the large tree was fully decorated with a star on top.

David stepped back and looked at it for a moment and smiled. Now there was just one more thing to do. He checked one of the larger crates from the truck, opened it…and inside were decorative Christmas tree branches, a beautiful red ribbon, holly sprigs, and a beautiful line of silver-coloured tinsel. David took the bundle under his arm and approached Emily's berth.

He very slowly opened the shed doors and saw her sleeping inside. He walked as quietly as he could to the side of the berth and placed everything gently on the ground. He looked up at Emily as she breathed in gently.

"Mmm…" she hummed in her sleep. "T-Thomas…welcome back…Australia…goodness…"

David could tell she was dreaming. It couldn't be any better. He set to work with the Christmas tree branches first, very carefully placing them on both of Emily's running boards, adding a few holly sprigs within. Then he gathered the ribbon and placed it festively on Emily's running plate. Emily stirred a little in her dreams, but didn't wake up.

Then David took the last part of what he collected. The silver tinsel. He got back on Emily's running plate and started coiling the tinsel gently around her funnel. Some of the tinsel fluttered down at Emily's face, making her stir and influencing her dreams a little bit.

"Ooh…Ahh…Thomas…that tickles…" she giggled quietly in her sleep.

David smiled sheepishly and finished his touch-up before stepping down again. He took a look at Emily's decorative form and wanted to cheer out loud. But he knew to wait until morning. After he left her berth and closed the doors again, he looked to the moon and blew a kiss into the air before he set off to go home…

As Christmas turned out for Thomas in Australia, a female kangaroo had taken Hoppy, mistaking it for a Joey kangaroo, prompting Thomas to follow her through the outback to help Madeline, until he found a real Joey kangaroo and managed to return Hoppy to Madeline while the kangaroo was reunited with her Joey. And that evening, as he saw Madeline's family reunited, he realized Christmas wasn't really about snow or sledges or presents under the tree. It's about something much more important. It's about spending time with those you love.

This made him suddenly think about Emily. He knew himself that this was his first Christmas without her. He was a little surprised that he had managed quite well without her. He felt a little disappointed, but he couldn't wait to tell her all about it when he'd come back to Sodor again.

"Hmm. Our first Christmas without each other," he said to himself. "I've had many Christmases before I ever met her...and this was our first one without each other. I miss you, Emily...but a Christmas in Australia…most interesting. Oh, Emily…I look forward to what we can tell each other soon…my beautiful emerald angel..."

But while it was Christmas evening for Thomas, back on Sodor, it was just Christmas morning when Emily woke up.

"Ohh…" she yawned as she felt the sun shine through her window. Then she suddenly looked up. She thought she felt something very light and fluffy on top of her, and something on both sides of her, then she saw the ribbon on her running plate.

"What? What's this?" she asked. She slowly made her way out of the shed then suddenly gasped. There, to the left of her berth was another, larger Christmas tree shining with lights, baubles and more decorations, just like the one at Knapford. And just outside the sheds, Donald and Douglas were there to greet her.

"Oh!" Emily shuddered. "Another surprise! Who did all this?"

"I did. It's Christmas Day now, Emily," said David's voice as he came toward her, holding a large mirror. "What do you think?"

He held the mirror up to her, and Emily gasped. There, she could see herself fully. The silver tinsel, the ribbon and the Christmas tree branches and holly sprigs on her running boards.

"Wow!" Emily wheeshed. "David! But how?"

Then Percy came out of his berth and huffed beside Emily. "We kept this hidden last night, Emily. I actually picked up two trees yesterday."

Emily looked and suddenly saw the flatbed and third truck on the line beside her.

"There were three trucks altogether, Emily," said David. "Donald and Douglas brought them back to Knapford, and Percy had hidden the third one with the larger tree behind the wall at Knapford Station. So you'd have two surprises. One for Christmas Eve, and now, Christmas Day."

Emily stared at the tree and into the mirror, gasping and exclaiming so happily until she suddenly whistled with joy.

"Oh, Percy! Donald, Douglas! And David!" she squealed. She suddenly smooched her lips and blew a kiss to Percy, then to Donald and Douglas.

"We did it, Douggie! All of us!" whistled Donald.

"Aye! Christmas be the time for friends and the ones you love indeed!" agreed Douglas.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Emily chirped. "Come here, David!"

David got on Emily's running plate, and she kissed him happily on the cheek as he stared at the ribbon and the lovely tinsel.

"Even without Thomas, you've all managed to make this such a happy Christmas for me!" Emily rejoiced. "I can't wait to tell Thomas all about it when he comes back! My handsome cobalt star!"

David held Emily's face and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Emily," he beamed.

"And God bless us. Everyone!" said Percy.

Emily simply could not believe it. She may have missed Thomas for the holiday this year and it was certainly a barrier to work through, but in the end, it had been quite a merry Christmas Eve and Day after all.

* * *

Christmas Eve is finally here once again, and we're here to celebrate it with this. Now obviously this takes place during "Kangaroo Christmas", one of Series 22's better international episodes, but chronologically this story takes place a year after the last story "Sodor's Christmas Heroes", the next story will take place just after it. Anyway folks, we still have two more stories left before the year is over, so leave your reviews and, most of all, have a Merry Christmas.


End file.
